


The Terror Duo

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mizuki loves his boys, Rated For Violence, Referenced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Aoba messes up, but his savior is never far behind.
Relationships: Sei/Mizuki/Aoba
Kudos: 7





	The Terror Duo

He could barely hear what the assholes around him was saying, the hand gripping his hair making it hard to focus on anything other than pain, his other self wasn’t responding to his calls, Ren he had no idea where he had gone. He could taste blood in his mouth, the edges on his vision getting steadily darker as he managed to get enough power his in leg to jerk it up. The hand releasing his hair to clutch at his crotch in pain, he needed to run. 

Standing on weak legs he sprinted in a random direction, but only getting a short way before he was grabbed from behind, arms around his waist lifting him into the air where he screamed and thrashed his arms. Two others moving and started restraining him, one pulling out a needle with some kind of liquid inside. He screamed the best he could, but his throat hurt, his power wasn’t wanting to work. 

“What the fuck are you doing.” They turned, a single punch cracking the jaw of the one holding the needle. Another punch to the one holding Aoba around the waist, another sickening crunch and it wasn’t long before the others ran for their lives. 

Aoba crumpled on the dirty ground, coughing and spitting the blood from his mouth. “..dam...mit..” He coughed hard, his savior kneeling next to him and rubbing his back, pulling out a half-finished bottle of water and offering it. Giving him a thanks, the first gulp he rinsed his mouth before downing the rest. 

“I told you not to just come here alone, my little idiots~” He looked up and shot a glare. The other laughing, reaching up and tucking his hair behind his ear. He flinched, but sighed as he just smiled, offering a hand. 

“Ren tattled-” He coughed again; his throat must be in worse shape than he thought. 

“Don’t be angry, it’s in his nature to worry over you, both of you are very reckless.” When he finally took the hand, he pulled him to his chest, hugging him and kissing the top of his head. “Next time please listen to me; I can’t lose you.” Sighing he wrapped his arms around him, his body relaxing as he took in his scent. 

“We should leave here, before they return with back-up or the police arrive.” Ren finally spoke, before Aoba could move away to stand, he was lifted up and held. A blush coming to his cheeks as he pouted, the other man just smiling and laughing. 

“Don’t you worry, big brother has you~” As if he weighed nothing, he walked them to their ‘home’, laughing as Aoba muttered away in his arms. 

~~~ 

Once inside he was placed on the mattress, ordered to strip while he went and grabbed their pile of medical supplies. Grunting in pain and he peeled off his bloodied hoodie and shirts, making a face at the broken headphones hanging around his neck. Jerking when a bottle of water was offered by his brothers Allmate. He could see something was already dissolving inside it as he took it, petting the Doberman in thanks before forcing himself to down half the bottle before coughing at the bitter taste. 

“Sei, why do you always get the ones that tastes like shit?” 

“You like Mango’s.” Setting the bandages and stuff down he wet a rag and cleaned the dirt the best he could before applying antiseptic to the injuries. 

“You’re being sadistic again-che! Fuck warn me first!” Sei laughing. 

“I’m sorry~” He blew a kiss at him and winked. “Can you forgive your lovable brother~” Aoba lowered his gaze, reaching over and flicking his forehead. “Ahh! You’ve wounded me! I’ll never recover from this!” Turning his face away to mock cry. 

“Oh my fuck you are such a drama queen.” He moved to stand when a sharp pain made him clutch his side and pant. 

“Aoba!” Sei helping lay him down, his side had begun to purple and darken. He turned to face his Allmate. “Shogo get Mizuki, tell him Aoba’s hurt bad and we need help.” The dog nodding, dashing down the steps and outside. “Aoba! Stay awake!” 

“Nnnghhh S-sei-fuck...” He started shivering, face going pale. “Help..” 

Sei reached up, cradling his head and forcing his eyes open. “Stay awake.” Aoba whimpered, his body forcing itself to resist falling asleep. Sei blinked as his power receded away, kissing his brow and wiping his tears with his thumbs. 

“Sei...” He shifted, hissing. “ **Shit** **Sei, he’s** **out..** ” 

“It’s alright, so long as one of you is awake. Can you tell me what happened?” He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to remember. 

“ **We were waiting on someone to buy or you to come, couple guys asked if we could do both. One of them was bigger than I thought, I finished and was counting the money when we got ambushed**.” Sei massaged his jaw, “ **Thanks, I don’t remember much after that. Just running when we couldn’t talk, too many and most looked drugged out of their minds.** ” 

“Sei?! Aoba?!” Mizuki rushed into the room, a couple other members with him with some medical knowledge. Sei shaking as he watched them. “Don’t beat yourself up so much, he’s going to be fine.” 

“And if he’s not?” 

“I’ll help you track down the team that did this and make sure cops won’t go near. Not until you finish anyway.” He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. “How’s it going guys?” 

“Good news he doesn’t seem to have anything broken, bruised to hell and back.” Sei gave a sigh of relief, hugging Mizuki and thanking him. 

“No need to thank me, can’t have my twin lovers getting this hurt.” Sei laughed. 

“It would be better if you took him back to your place, he needs a bath and some actual food.” The two moved away, Aoba still looking very pale and starting to sweat. 

“I’ll carry him.” Aoba, or rather Desire, whined. 

“ **You always carry me, I want** **Mizuki** **.** ” Said man nearly bursting out laughing watching the older twin stop in his tracks. “ **Don’t try to give me that look, you enjoy it too much.** ” 

“Sei, you may carry me.” Ren sat at his feet, once picked up he licked his cheek. 

“At least one part of you loves me.” Desire groaned, Sei hiding his smile behind Ren’s head. 

~~~ 

“Close your eyes, I’m going to rinse.” Sighing he did as he was told, his older twin moving the warm water over his hair, running his fingers carefully through the strands to get all the shampoo out. “Not too painful?” 

“ **It’s fine, doesn’t hurt much with all these pain killers in me now.** ” Sei laughed, once finished he gathered the hair together and wrapped it in a towel, twisting it above his head. “ **Let me do yours.** ” 

“It’s fine, you can soak while I’m washing.” Picking him up he set him in the hot water. After a bit Desire had drifted off, Mizuki coming in with spare clothes. 

“He just fall asleep?” Sei hummed. “He must really be out of it.” 

“....” 

“Sei,” Mizuki walked over, taking his hand and kissing it. “Don’t blame yourself, he’s reckless.” 

“He’s reckless because I spoil him. I started getting into fights with the bullies who would hurt him after.. After Koujaku left. He would cry so much, soon he would stop wanting to be in control, terrified of being on the outside.” He gripped his fists. “Sly didn’t know what to do, Ren tried his best but he was.. He was so scared, and I got so angry...” 

A hand took his, kissing them before giving him a kiss on the lips. “He feels like this too, though for different reasons.” Sei blinked. “They feel like because they always need to be saved by you any chances you had of living a different life is ruined.” 

“Is that why..?” He looked at him, still sleeping peacefully. 

“Yeah, they act out, sneak off, get into more fights than needed. They’re not afraid anymore so they want you to have time to yourself.” 

“Thank you Mizuki. Can you get him out and into bed? I’m going to be a while more.” With another kiss he did, picking him up and taking him to the bed after drying him and getting some thick warm clothes on him. Before he could leave his shirt was grabbed. 

“Mmm...” Gold eyes cracking open. 

“Shh, just sleep, I’ll come cuddle when I’m done at work.” He huffed, pouting. “Awww you can’t just pout~” Leaning down he kissed him. “Sleep well Aoba, Sly.” Ren and Shogo climbing onto the bed and curling up to him, he was back out in seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little test fic I really wanted to write.  
> If you want more or have ideas to add on I'd love to hear~  
> I spent way too much time thinking of a name for Sei's Allmate  
> So I went with the actor who played him in the stages <3


End file.
